Going to the Therapist
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. La relation de Naruto et Sasuke a touché le fond. Pour ne pas perdre son partenaire, le premier demande l'aide d'un thérapeute sexuel, Kakashi. Celui-ci sera t-il capable de ramener ces deux-là ensemble ? Ou échouera t-il ? Slash.


**Going to the therapist**

**par :FanofBellaandEdward**

_ndt: Alors. Commençons par le commencement : rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire, ni les persos, ni l'image de cover. Sur ce; disons que c'est un cadeau pour toi, Princesse ? Bref, pour mes followers habituels... J'espère que vous aimez le fandom Naruto ? Après, cette fiction n'est pas ma préférée, mais elle correspondait aux critères qu'on m'avait demandé, donc... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux argent regarda le couple qui lui faisait face. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres fixait le mur, son visage renfrogné et ses bras défensivement croisés sur sa poitrine. Son partenaire, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus jouait nerveusement avec son sweat, ses yeux allant d'un coin de la pièce à un autre Kakashi se demanda s'il avait des troubles de l'attention.

« Très bien, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici ? » commença calmement Kakashi, croisant ses jambes et prenant un air ennuyé.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres lui lança un regard assassin, et si Kakashi avait été un autre homme, il se serait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Malheureusement pour l'autre, Kakashi ne fut pas impressionné. « Vous êtes un _thérapeute sexuel _» son client cracha les mots ' thérapeute sexuel' comme s'ils laissaient un mauvais goût dans sa bouche. « Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous sommes venus ici ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Bien sûr, je suis averti du problème général, mais je veux savoir ce qui ne pas avec exactitude, pour pouvoir vous aider avec plus d'efficacité. » répondit Kakashi avec ennui, son visage tourné vers le plafond, mais gardant la plus grande part de son attention sur le couple. « Commencez par me dire votre nom, âge, centres d'intérêts. »

« Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki » commença le blond, semblant enthousiaste. « J'ai vingt-trois ans et j'aime jardiner, embêter baa-chan et enseigner aux enfants de ma classe. »

« Okay. » Kakashi hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'autre homme, haussant un sourcil.

Le susnommé pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête, n'ayant clairement aucune intention d'offrir au thérapeute la moindre information personnelle.

« Réponds-lui, enfoiré » siffla soudainement Naruto en donnant un coup vicieux dans les côtes de son petit-ami, faisant tressaillir Kakashi intérieurement. Ça avait dû être douloureux.

L'homme se contenta de grogner et jeta un regard noir à Naruto avant de se retourner vers le thérapeute, son regard se noircissant d'autant plus.

« Uchiha Sasuke, vingt-trois ans activités : faire marcher droit cet idiot et travailler à l'Uchiha Corporation », répondit Sasuke entre ses dents serrées.

« Hey, bâtard ! Je ne suis pas un idiot que tu dois surveiller ! » S'exclama Naruto en serrant les poings.

Kakashi se massa les temples, se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait pourtant être aussi bruyant.

« Bien, maintenant que je connais les bases, je veux que vous me disiez exactement ce qui ne va pas dans votre relation pour que vous ayez ressenti le besoin de venir me consulter. »

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le mur, sa mâchoire se contractant. Kakashi soupira et dirigea son attention vers Naruto, qui avait l'air plus à même de répondre à ses questions.

Ce dernier gratta sa nuque et lui sourit avec embarras. « Eh bien, eh, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis un certain temps, évidemment. » Il poussa un rire nerveux.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. « N'exagère pas, idiot », dénia-t-il.

Naruto lui lança un regard meurtrier. « J'exagère ? Alors je t'en prie, dis-moi quand est-ce que tu penses que nous avons couché ensemble pour la dernière fois ! »'

Kakashi s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, n'ayant aucune intention d'interrompre le couple. La plupart du temps, c'était une bonne chose que les couples puissent échanger sur leurs problèmes – même s'ils le faisaient en criant.

« Eh bien, il est clair que c'était lors de ces vacances à Londres, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça », répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

Naruto le fixa avec incrédulité. « Sasuke, ce séjour date d'il y a plus d'un an. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Sasuke fronça les sourcils. « Le temps est-il réellement passé si rapidement ? »

« C'est vraiment incroyable que tu puisses te souvenir de chaque rendez-vous que tu as avec tes clients, mais pas d'une seule chose que tu fais avec moi », ironisa Naruto en croisant les bras, ses joues marquées de cicatrices rougissant de colère.

Avant que les choses ne tournent au pire – et Kakashi supposa qu'elles en viendraient rapidement à ce point-là s'il fallait se fier au regard de Sasuke – l'homme aux cheveux argent les interrompit.

« Quand vous êtes-vous étreints pour la dernière fois ? »

« C'est quoi cette putain de question. » cracha Sasuke, ses yeux sombres transperçant celui, seul visible, de Kakashi.

« Répondez juste à ma question cela peut être très important. » Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme devait être l'un des clients les plus agaçants qu'il ait jamais eu.

Naruto contempla le plafond pensivement, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. « Eh, bonne question, pour tout dire. Nous avons été très occupés, donc je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce que nous nous sommes fait un câlin pour la dernière fois. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« D'accord, un baiser alors ? »

Une paire d'yeux bleus le considéra avec surprise et une paire d'yeux sombres lui jeta un regard venimeux. Pas de surprise.

« Un baiser ? » répéta Naruto, levant ses jambes et les calant sur le bord de sa chaise.

« Oui, vous savez, lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, langues s'affrontant, échanges de salive » répliqua Kakashi, pince-sans-rire.

Naruto le fixait toujours sans aucune expression.

Il soupira. « Un bisou sur la joue, alors ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, rougissant de nouveau. Il détourna le regard, le dirigeant vers la fenêtre. « Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment il y a quelques semaines, peut-être ? » marmonna t-il avec hésitation.

Kakashi soupira une fois de plus, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale posée sur son bureau. « Notre temps est écoulé, mais je vais vous donner un 'devoir' à compléter avant notre rendez-vous suivant, jeudi prochain à la même heure. »

« Un devoir ? » interrogea rudement Sasuke en se redressant.

« Oui. » Kakashi sourit ave satisfaction. C'était la partie amusante de son travail. « Je veux que vous vous fassiez un câlin tous les matins et tous les soirs pendant au moins cinq minutes. Et quand vous prévoyez de sortir, embrassez-vous sur la joue. »

« Quoi ? » fulmina Sasuke « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ordre ridicule ? »

« Vous êtes venus ici pour recevoir de l'aide, et c'est ce que je vous propose. Vous devez compléter ces tâches pour réussir », expliqué Kakashi, toujours souriant mais son expression avertit l'autre de na pas le pousser à bout.

Sasuke grinça des dents et arracha sa veste du portemanteau, quittant aussitôt le bureau.

Naruto se leva à son tour, frottant avec embarras sa nuque. « Ano, ne faites pas attention au bâtard, il s'énerve souvent. A la semaine prochaine, Kakashi-san. » Il s'inclina et sortit rapidement de la pièce, désireux de rattraper son partenaire avant que ce dernier ne décide de partir sans lui.

« Ça promet des semaines intéressantes. » Kakashi sourit largement et s'étire avec un bâillement. Il jeta un paresseux coup d'œil à son agenda et remarqua qu'il avait une demi-heure avant son prochain rendez-vous. Autant aller lire son livre.

* * *

« Donc, eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? » commença Naruto, ses yeux se posant nerveusement sur son petit-ami à côté de lui, qui conduisait. "Je pourrai faire des onigris, et faire du porc si tu en veux. Ou alors des sushis je suis sûr d'avoir assez d'ingrédients pour en faire. »

« Naruto. » L'interrompit Sasuke sans aucune intonation. Le blond se tut aussitôt. « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais quand tu as pris ce rendez-vous avec ce cinglé à un œil ? »

Naruto tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste orange. « J'ai juste pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser un peu d'aide, tu vois », marmonna-t-il, toute trace de sourire ayant quitté son visage. Avait-ce été une erreur d'entraîner Kakashi dans leurs problèmes ? Tout ce qu'il voulait était retrouver son ancienne relation celle où Sasuke lui faisait des câlins et l'embrassait et lui faisait l'amour tous les jours, pas ce glacial semblant de relation qu'ils avaient à présent.

Lorsque Sasuke était devenu le leader de l'entreprise quand son frère en avait créé une nouvelle, il était devenu froid et distant. Il avait toujours été froid, c'était une particularité des Uchihas, mais il s'était laissé aller avec Naruto, dans la sécurité de leur maison. Il avait même était souriant, alors.

Maintenant Naruto ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Sasuke lui avait souri. C'était déjà assez horrible qu'il ne puisse se rappeler du dernier sérieux baiser qu'ils aient partagé. Dieu, ça avait été tellement embarrassant de l'admettre au thérapeute. Bien que Kakashi soit probablement habitué à entendre ce genre de choses, vu sa profession.

Sasuke plissa les yeux dans sa direction, mais se concentra de nouveau sur la route, ses mains raffermissant leur prise sur le volant. S'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait par-dessus-tout, c'était qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Tout allait bien entre lui et Naruto _(ndt, oui le 'lui' est en premier, je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès – auquel cas ce serait très révélateur – ou pas, donc je l'ai laissé) _; il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller consulter un thérapeute inutile qui donnait des 'devoirs' aussi ridicules que s'étreindre pendant cinq minutes. Vraiment, quelle utilité ?

* * *

Le dîner ce soir-là fut silencieux, comme toutes les soirées précédentes.

Naruto avait effectivement fait des onigris, accompagnés de sushis et de porc frit avec du riz blanc.

Après dîner, Naruto rangea sans bruit les restes au réfrigérateur, nettoya méthodiquement les plats et poêles avec du papier avant de le jeter à la poubelle, et procéda ensuite à faire la vaisselle aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, sachant que Sasuke détestait qu'il y ait du bruit quand il tentait de finir du travail.

Son regard se posa avec absence sur le grand jardin du Manoir Uchiha, visible depuis la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Même après deux années, il avait toujours du mal à le considérer comme sa propre maison principalement parce qu'il avait l'habitude de l'appeler le Manoir Uchiha depuis son enfance, quand il venait rendre visite à Sasuke.

Le Manoir était immense, et possédait de nombreuses chambres, approprié au haut rang social des Uchihas. Quand Naruto y était venu vivre officiellement, il avait fait sa mission de faire du manoir une vraie maison, et avait acheté des meubles confortables pour chaque pièce, remplaçant les teintes noires et blanches par du bleu foncé, du marron, occasionnellement du gris. Il y avait même une pièce entièrement peinte en orange, avec un bureau en bois foncé et un canapé bleu pâle, une chaise assortie au mur rangée près du bureau. C'était la chambre personnelle de Naruto, où personne n'entrait à part lui. C'était ici qu'il préparait ses classes, imaginait les nouvelles activités qu'il ferait avec ses élèves, et parfois peignait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Ce fut seulement quand toutes les pièces semblèrent accueillantes, et que la maison ne donna plus de désagréables frissons à Naruto, qu'il osa y inviter quelques amis. Es derniers avaient été réellement impressionnés par les changements qu'il avait apporté à l'endroit, et l'avaient félicité d'avoir transformé la glacial Manoir Uchiha en un chaleureux foyer.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond quand il se remémora l'expression de Sasuke lorsque ce dernier avait passé le seuil du manoir son petit ami avait hésité entre l'outrage de la transformation complète de sa maison d'enfance et la reconnaissance envers son partenaire qu'elle ne soit plus aussi froide. Finalement, Sasuke avait fini par lui frapper la tête et l'embrasser simultanément.

Le sourire de Naruto disparut et il soupira en essuyant la dernière assiette, la rangeant ensuite dans le placard. Ces derniers temps il s'estimait déjà heureux si Sasuke le regardait ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Pour la énième fois, l'homme aux cheveux dorés se demanda quand exactement leur relation avait commencé à péricliter. Est-ce que ça avait été quand Naruto s'était soudainement trouvé très occupé, entre ses classes et l'aide qu'il apportait à Kiba en le remplaçant à l'animalerie ? Ou bien quand Sasuke avait repris la direction de la compagnie ?

Il ne savait pas. Il voulait savoir, mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Parler de sentiments et de possibles problèmes, en dehors de ceux en relation avec son travail, lui était impossible.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, un plaid vert foncé étalé en travers de ses jambes, et commença à regarder un genre de programme nature sur les renards. Ces malignes créatures avaient toujours réussi à fasciner Naruto, mais il ce soir il ne parvenait à maintenir son attention sur l'écran.

D'innombrables pensées parcouraient son esprit, et toutes étaient centrées sur un certain homme aux cheveux corbeaux à l'étage supérieur.

Naruto mordit sa lèvre, fixant sans la voir la télévision, où une maman renard s'occupait de ses petits. A nouveau, il se demanda si aller voir un thérapeute sexuel avait été la meilleure des idées pour résoudre leur problématique relation. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre plus longtemps ? Voir si ça allait changer ?

Il secoua aussitôt la tête non, il avait attendu assez longtemps. Il avait gardé le silence dans l'espoir que ça s'améliorerait avec le temps, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant, ce serait trop tard, et il voulait éviter ça à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke. Il avait eu du mal à l'avoir, et ne le laisserait pas si facilement. S'il le devait, il menotterait Sasuke et le traînerait aux rendez-vous avec Kakashi.

Levant les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur, il remarqua qu'il était déjà plus de onze heures. Grand temps d'aller se coucher, alors.

Avec un profond bâillement, Naruto s'étira et éteignit la télévision, repliant le plaid et le posant sur le canapé. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain et se brossa rapidement les dents, décidant qu'il se doucherait dans la matinée.

Il entra ensuite dans le chambre principale, qu'il partageait avec Sasuke, et passa le placard en revue jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un t-shirt orange et un jogging noir – son pyjama.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds en direction du bureau de Sasuke, frappant doucement sur la porte close. Un grognement lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait entrer, et il entrebâilla la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Son petit ami était assis à son bureau, la lumière de son ordinateur créant des ombres sur son visage. Il était en train de taper quelque chose, regardant de temps à autre un document à côté de lui sur le bureau. Le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier emplissait la pièce autrement silencieuse.

« Eh, Sasuke, tu viens te coucher ? » demanda Naruto, frottant ses yeux qui commençaient à le brûler du manque de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé depuis quelques jours. Damnés soient ces stupides bulletins.

« Pas maintenant, Naruto » fut la réponse, marmonnée avec absence. Il farfouilla une pile de feuilles avec des mouvements agacés, « J'ai encore des choses à faire. »

« Oh. » Naruto mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et se souvenant de leur 'devoir' s'approcha de Sasuke, retenant sa respiration quand ces yeux vifs, perçants, se fixèrent soudainement sur lui le figeant comme s'il était une biche face à des phares de voiture.

_Ne sois pas aussi foutrement effrayé_, se fustigea-t-il. _Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke allait me tuer. Enfin j'espère._

« Quoi ? » La voix irritée de Sasuke le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Eh bien, nous sommes censés nous faire un câlin, tu te souviens ? » interrogea Naruto avec un sourire forcé, joignant ses mains dans son dos. « Kakashi-san a dit que nous avions à le faire tous les soirs et tous les matins, pendant au moins 5 minutes. »

Sasuke massa ses tempes douloureuses. « Devons-nous le faire maintenant ? Ce travail ne fera pas tout seul », grinça-t-il.

« Juste cinq putains de minutes, enfoiré ! C'est tout ce que je demande. » Renvoya Naruto sur le même ton.

Bien, c'était un bon début.

« Très bien ! » Sasuke repoussa violemment sa chaise et se dirigea vers Naruto, entourant roidement la teille de ce dernier de ses bras.

Lentement, le blond mit les siens autour de Sasuke, craignant à chaque seconde que l'autre n'en ait assez et se détourne. Le brun n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des câlins, après tout.

Avec précaution il posa la tête sur le ferme torse de Sasuke, entendant son cœur battre lentement et sentant sa respiration soulevant sa poitrine et la quittant rythmiquement. Il ferma les yeux et réduisit l'écart entre eux, collant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre.

Sasuke ne se relaxa pas un instant durant leur étreinte, mais Naruto se sentit néanmoins bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. Les bras chauds reposaient fermement sur le bas de son dos, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tellement agréable. Après des mois sans qu'ils ne se touchent, vivant presque l'un à côte de l'autre plutôt que l'un _avec _l'autre, c'était bon d'étreindre Sasuke de nouveau. Il avait presque oublié à quel point son petit ami était chaud.

Naruto sursauta quand la chaleur l'entourant le quitta abruptement, et il cligna des yeux en voyant Sasuke retourner à son bureau, ses mains parcourant le clavier noir avec adresse.

_Je suppose que nos cinq minutes sont écoulées_, se dit-t-il tristement avant de se détourner. « Bonne nuit, Sasuke. »

« Hn » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et ne retourne dans leur chambre.

_Bon_, pensa Naruto alors qu'il grimpait dans l'immense lit et éteignait la lampe, s'enfonçant profondément dans les moelleuses couvertures, _au moins nous nous sommes fait un câlin pour la première fois depuis des mois._

* * *

Le matin suivant, Naruto jouait nerveusement avec la cuiller dans son bol de céréales. Sasuke était assis en face de lui, lisant le journal en mangeant un toast recouvert de marmelade, ses sourcils froncés. Il était déjà habillé, d'un costume noir, et sa mallette l'attendait à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Le blond lui lança un coup d'œil, baissant rapidement la tête quand Sasuke tourna une page. Bordel, comment était-il censé obtenir un baiser sur la joue ? Sasuke avait semblé prêt à le frapper le soir précédent pour une simple étreinte – comment réagirait-il à un baiser ?

La tête de Naruto se releva brusquement quand le son d'une chaise raclant sur le sol résonna dans la cuisine. Sasuke plia proprement le journal, brossant ensuite son costume pour en faire tomber les quelques miettes.

« Je te verrais ce soir » déclara Sasuke d'une voix monocorde avant de se tourner.

« Attends ! » Naruto déglutit anxieusement quand l'Uchiha se raidit et se retourna lentement, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec agacement, n'aimant pas être retardé.

« Nous devons nous embrasser, tu te rappelles ? Kakashi-san nous a demandé de le faire quand l'un de nous sort » expliqua hâtivement Naruto en se levant, posant ses mains sur la table de bois.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avec un air exaspéré, comme s'il priait une quelconque divinité de lui donner de la patience.

« Comment est-il possible que tu n'aies jamais suivi les règles quand nous étions en cours, mais à présent obéisse à un stupide devoir donné par quelqu'un dont nous n'avons pas besoin ? » ironisa Sasuke.

Naruto mordit sa lèvre et fixa l'homme aux cheveux sombres jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soupire, énervé, et traverse l'espace les séparant, se penchant et posant un bref baiser sur la joue du blond.

Ce fut terminé avant que Naruto ne puisse réagir.

« À ce soir. »

Trois claquement de différentes portes, le dernier d'une portière de voiture, et Sasuke était parti, et ne rentrerait pas de son travail avant une heure avancée de la soirée.

Lentement, Naruto amena une main à sa joue et toucha l'endroit que Sasuke avait embrassé. Il lui parut brûlant. Ça faisait _vraiment_ longtemps que son petit ami l'avait embrassé à cet endroit. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ce contact lui semble étranger.

L'horloge lui rappela qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de partir enseigner à sa classe, et il rangea rapidement la table, plaçant les assiettes sales et les verres dans l'évier pour les laver plus tard. Il enfila sa veste d'un orange vif (sa première était finalement tombée en morceaux 3 ans auparavant et Sakura-chan avait été assez gentille pour lui en offrir une nouvelle) attrapa son sac à dos vert citron _(ndt : j'étais sceptique en tapant ça deux semaines après l'avoir traduit, mais… Si. Il a des goûts répugnants)_, ses clés et son téléphone et avait passé la porte avant que l'horloge ne sonne huit heures.

* * *

« Comment s'est passé la séance de thérapie ? » interrogea Gaara avec désintérêt alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table rouge ornée de spirales blanches dans le coin de la salle des professeurs.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner – le seul instant durant lequel les professeurs avaient un semblant de paix.

Naruto fit un bruit de gorge qui, en soi, ne révélait rien, et haussa les épaules. Il vola une frite de l'assiette de Gaara, qui plissa les yeux mais ne tenta pas d'en empêcher son meilleur ami. Ça ne servait à rien de protester – Naruto le ferait à nouveau de toute manière, et il était fatiguant de tenter de lui apprendre à ne pas prendre la nourriture des autres.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Uchiha s'est énervé et s'est encore plus comporté comme un connard que d'habitude » déclara-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau froide.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir – ce qui n'allait pas à son visage. « Ce n'est pas un enfoiré complet, Gaara. Il n'est simplement… Pas très social. »

Gaara renifla dédaigneusement et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Tu as raison au fond il est en réalité une personne douce et aimant qui fait tout ce que tu lui demandes. »

Naruto tressaillit à la pique et détourna les yeux. Il savait que Gaara haïssait Sasuke – le sentiment était plus que retourné. L'homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait jamais apprécié le fait que Naruto ait poursuivi Sasuke jusqu'à ce que le brun cède. Il avait tenté de convaincre Naruto de laisser tomber l'Uchiha et de chercher quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui le traiterait mieux que Sasuke, mais Naruto s'était entêté et avait refusé d'abandonner.

Gaara avait fini par lui-même abandonner l'idée de faire entendre raison à Naruto et s'était résigné à être le meilleur ami sur l'épaule duquel on venait pleurer quand les choses allaient mal – ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

« Qu'est-ce que le thérapeute vous a demandé de faire ? » soupira Gaara, poussant son assiette au milieu de la table. Comme toujours, Naruto avait oublié de prendre de l'argent pour payer son repas et Gaara devait bien lui donner un peu de nourriture. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment – Naruto était son seul véritable ami, il ferait tout pour lui.

« Nous devons nous faire un câlin chaque jour pendant plusieurs minutes, et nous embrasser sue la joue quand l'un de nous sort. » marmonna Naruto, volant une autre frite et la plongeant dans le petite coupe remplie de ketchup.

Des yeux verts jade clignèrent, et le verre levé vers de pâles lèvres se stoppa. « Je parie qu'Uchiha était ravi d'entendre ça », commenta Gaara froidement.

Le blond posa son regard sur la table. « Dis ce que tu veux, Gaara, mais il m'a pris dans ses bras la nuit dernière et a embrassé ma joue ce matin. »

« Peut-être bien, mais l'a-t-il fait de lui-même, ou as-tu eu à le forcer – comme d'habitude ? »

Le silence suivant, extrêmement éloquent, lui répondit.

Gaara soupira. « Naruto… »

« S'il te plaît, Gaara, pas maintenant. » Des yeux bleus le fixèrent d'un air suppliant. « On peut parler de quelque chose d'autre ? »

Gaara serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, mais hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont ils pouvaient parler en public, de toute façon.

« Kakuro a enfin terminé sa marionnette », lâcha-t-il pour changer de sujet. « Sasori et lui donneront une représentation ce vendredi. Ça te dirait de venir ? »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto. « Bien sûr que oui ! C'est toujours un spectacle magnifique de voir ces deux-là manipuler leurs marionnettes. Deidara-nii-kun viendra aussi ? »

Deidara était le petit ami du frère aîné de Sasuke, Itachi. Il était obsédé par tout ce qui touchait aux bombes et feux d'artifices, les bombes étant pour lui un art. Naruto avait rencontré le blond aux cheveux longs lorsqu'il avait treize ans, durant l'une de ses visites au complexe Uchiha. Deidara était leur aîné de 5 ans, de même qu'Itachi, et tous avaient étaient surpris quand ces deux-là s'étaient mis ensemble à 19 ans. Tout le monde avait trouvé étrange que le froid, composé Itachi s'éprenne d'un blond hyperactif au caractère agité, et passionné par la création de bombes. Les opposés s'attirent, comme on dit.

Quand Naruto avait vu Deidara pour la première fois, il l'avait pris pour une jolie fille ça lui avait coûté de nombreux bleus et bosses. Il n'avait plus jamais fait cette erreur. Après ce premier désastreux contact, ils avaient formé une tentative amitié qui s'était approfondie au fil des années jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient presque l'impression d'être de la même famille.

Naruto, qui n'en avait jamais eu une, s'était rapidement attaché à Deidara et avait même commencé à lui donner le nom d'aniki, ce qui gênait le plus âgé autant que cela lui faisait plaisir.

Après avoir remarqué l'intérêt que Naruto portait aux bombes, Deidara avait décidé d'enseigner son art au petit blond dès qu'ils avaient un moment libre, ils se rejoignaient pour préparer plus de bombes et de feux d'artifices, les allumant quand ils étaient prêts – ou quand il ressentaient le besoin d'agacer quelqu'un. Ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment.

Les deux blonds étaient devenus vraiment doués pour s'enfuir hors de la portée d'Uchihas furieux, rendus presque sourds du bruit que faisaient lesdites bombes en explosant.

« Oui, il vient aussi. Il sera heureux de te revoir – tu pourras tenir Tobi loin de lui. » Conclut Gaara avec un sourire moqueur.

Naruto poussa un éclat de rire, se remémorant le jeune homme avec cet étrange masque jaune qui adorait Deidara. Tobi travaillait dans l'équipe du blond dans la compagnie d'Itachi, et il était toujours en train de le suivre, l'appelant 'senpai' et le faisant de manière générale extrêmement chier.

Naruto ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Deidara avait tenté de faire exploser Tobi pour s'en débarrasser.

« Je ne peux pas laisser souffrir mon pauvre aniki, après tout », rit Naruto.

« Sera-t-_il _là aussi_ ? »_

Naruto se raidit. « Je- je ne pense pas qu'il sera disponible. Il a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de rendez-vous cette semaine. » Il détourna les yeux une fois de plus, incapable de supporter le regard de pitié que lui lança son meilleur ami.

Sasuke et lui surmonteraient leurs problèmes il en était certain. Il devrait juste être paient, c'est tout.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui ce vendredi-là, il était déjà deux heures du matin passé. Il s'était vraiment amusé au spectacle de marionnettistes de Sasori et Kankuro, et avait passé du bon temps avec Deidara. Itachi n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'un projet sur lequel il devait travailler, mais peu importait, ça avait permis aux deux blonds d'être aussi bruyants qu'ils le souhaitaient, et de faire exploser autant de bombes et de feux d'artifices qu'ils le désiraient, tout en se plongeant dans leur dispute habituelle avec Sasori sur ce qu'était le vrai art.

Naruto jurait toujours que Deidara et lui avaient gagné, 'cette fois'.

Il plaça ses clés dans le bol posé sur la petite table du hall, et rangea ses chaussures à côté de la porte. Après avoir enlevé sa veste, il monta silencieusement les escaliers menant à la chambre principale. Il savait que Sasuke était rentré, puisque sa voiture était dans le garage, mais il supposa qu'il était dans son bureau, comme c'était toujours le cas à cette heure-ci.

Donc bien évidemment, il fut surpris de que la lumière s'allume quand il entra dans la chambre.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda Sasuke, qui était assis de son côté du lit, vêtu d'un pyjama de soie noire, sa bouche plissée en une fine ligne et ses yeux sombres emplis de colère.

« Putain, tu étais où ? » siffla-t-il, tous ses muscles tendus.

Naruto fonça les sourcils et alla jusqu'au placard pour attraper son propre pyjama, « Je suis allé au spectacle donné par Sasori et Kankuro, et ai passé un peu de temps avec Deidara. Je te l'ai dit hier. »

« Et de quoi est-ce que vous avez bien pu parler pour que tu rentres aussi tard ? » La mâchoire de Sasuke s'était serrée, et il désigna l'horloge de la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

« J'ai juste perdu la notion du temps en parlant avec Deidara-nii-kun » Naruto fronça à son tour les sourcils, laissant tomber son jean et enfilant le jogging avant d'échanger son haut bleu pour le t-shirt.

« Jusqu'à deux heures du matin ? » demanda froidement Sasuke, ses yeux sombres ne quittant jamais la forme de Naruto.

« Ecoute, je t'avais dit que je rentrerais sans doute tard. » Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « C'est quoi ton problème, de toute façon ? Tu restes souvent éveillé bien plus tard pour finir ton travail – je pensais que tu serais occupé. »

« Donc tu peux rester dehors si tard parce que je dois me coucher tard pour finir mon travail ? Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. » Répliqua Sasuke.

« Dieu, tu es impossible », grogna Naruto. « Je suis rentré maintenant, non ? » Il alla dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents, puis revint dans la chambre.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé.

Quand Naruto s'installa dans le lit, plaçant la couverture sur lui, son bras se fit violemment agripper et il se retrouva soudainement face à de brûlants yeux sombres.

« Ne reste plus jamais dehors aussi tard », dit Sasuke d'une voix douce mais ça ne cacha en rien le venin emplissant sa voix.

Naruto libéra son bras d'un coup sec et se tourna vers la gauche, du côté opposé à Sasuke. « Tu n'es pas mon patron, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas à dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, Sakura-chan veut me voir demain pour que je l'aide à déménager dans son nouvel appartement. »

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, et bien que Sasuke soit allongé à côté de lui, Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. L'écart les séparant semblait être de plusieurs mètres plutôt que centimètres. Ils ne s'étaient même pas étreints comme ils étaient censés le faire. Naruto avait le sentiment que ça ne se passerait pas très bien s'il tentait de lui faire un câlin maintenant.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues. Pourquoi Sasuke ne lui prêtait-il attention que lorsqu'il était furieux ?

* * *

« Donc, avez-vous fait vos devoirs ? » demanda calmement Kakashi en posant son stylo sur son carnet, observant les deux hommes lui faisant face.

Naruto remua sur sa chaise avec embarras et évita le regard du thérapeute aussi bien que celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas été de la meilleure des humeurs depuis le vendredi soir. C'était maintenant mardi, et ils avaient vécu trois jours très silencieux. Les rares câlins avaient été encore plus tendus et les baisers sur la joue auraient probablement causés des bleus à Naruto s Sasuke avait touché sa joue ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus fort.

« Oui, nous les avons fait », marmonna-t-il, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un passage chez le coiffeur.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, sentant la tension nerveuse dont ses clients irradiaient. Ils semblaient être en pires termes que la semaine précédente. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« QU'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » s'étonna Naruto.

« Vous semblez tous deux extrêmement tendus, plus que la semaine dernière. Donc que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes-vous disputés ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

« En quelque sorte », répondit évasivement Naruto.

« Vous savez, si vous voulez que je vous aide, vous allez devoir commencer me parler de vos problèmes. » Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, « Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

« Une raison stupide » soupira Naruto en croisant les bras. « Je suis sorti avec des amis vendredi dernier, rentré tard à la maison, et l'enfoiré ici présent s'est énervé contre moi pour rien. »

Les yeux sombres de Sasuke se fixèrent aussitôt sur le blond. « Pour rien ? Putain tu es rentré à 2 heures du matin ! » Siffla-t-il.

Des yeux bleus se levèrent au ciel avec agacement. « Oui, je pense que nous avons déjà établi cela. »

« Très bien, pourquoi ne m'expliquez-vous pas pour quelles raisons cela vous a-t-il dérangé que Naruto rentre tard ? » demanda Kakashi, levant son stylo pour prendre des notes. « Ne vous avait-il pas dit qu'il sortirait avec des amis ? »

« Je lui avais dit ! » protesta Naruto, se redressant vivement.

Kakashi leva une main. « Naruto, je veux que vous gardiez le silence pour le moment. C'est à Sasuke de parler. »

Naruto grogna, mais se renfonça dans sa chaise.

Sasuke serra les poings et regarda l'horloge digitale. Encore 10 minutes. Il ne parviendrait pas à sortir sans avoir dit quelque chose. Merde.

« Je me moque qu'il soit sorti avec ses 'amis'. » Sasuke prit un ton dédaigneux sur le dernier mot, révélant sa répulsion pour les amis du blond. « Je trouve juste anormal qu'il rentre à deux heures quand il sort avec eux. »

« Quel est exactement le problème ? Le fait qu'il soit rentré tard, ou le fait qu'il ait passé du temps avec des amis que, de toute évidence, vous n'aimez pas ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'approuvez pas son choix d'amis ? » Tenta d'approfondir Kakashi.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma avec une moue au regard d'avertissement que lui lança Kakashi.

« Ses amis sont une bande de bruyants et agaçants idiots » déclara Sasuke hautainement. « Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que de stupides marionnettes ou feux d'artifices. Ce qui m'énerve est qu'il ait eu l'audace de rentrer si tard, alors qu'il me bitche dessus quand je reste travailler au bureau. »

Cette fois il n'y avait aucune chance que Kakashi parvienne à faire garder le silence à Naruto.

Le blond bondit hors de sa chaise, tremblant, ses mains serrées en poings et son visage rouge de colère. « Excuse-moi ? Comment est-ce que tu viens d'appeler mes amis ? » siffla t-il.

« Une bande de bruyants, agaçants idiots qui sont trop stupides pour faire quelque chose d'utile de leur temps » répéta lentement Sasuke avec un sourire condescendant.

« ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! Comment oses-tu les appeler comme ça ! » cria Naruto, faisant un pas menaçant en direction de son petit ami, qui était toujours calmement assis sur sa chaise. « Ils gagnent beaucoup d'argent avec ce qu'ils font et – soyons honnêtes - ils sont d'une bien meilleure compagnie que toi ! »

Des yeux noirs brillèrent de rage et Sasuke se leva à son tour, son bras s'élançant comme un serpent et attrapant le bras de Naruto brutalement. « S'ils sont tellement meilleurs que moi, pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec l'un d'eux ? » grinça t-il, approchant son visage de celui de Naruto, sa respiration chaude sur ses joues.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je ferais ! » rétorqua Naruto, se débattant pour libérer son bras.

« Très bien, vous deux, arrêtez ça ! » interrompit Kakashi, les hommes tournant leur attention vers lui. « Uchiha, lâchez son bras et bordel vous vous rasseyez tous les deux _maintenant_. »

Lentement, Sasuke relâcha son bras et se rassit, Naruto faisant de même et se détournant avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je me demande vraiment comment est-ce que vous avez pu finir ensemble » marmonna Kakashi en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. « Votre prochain devoir sera de passer du temps avec les amis de l'autre. Ça ne doit pas être tous les soirs, mais assurez-vous d'en passer au moins un ensemble. »

« Pardon ? Où est l'intérêt de faire ça ? » Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Avec de la chance, vous comprendrez pourquoi Naruto aime autant ses amis, et il pourra faire plus ample connaissance avec les vôtres », expliqua le thérapeute. « Ça vous pose un problème ? »

Les deux hommes plissèrent leurs lèvres en une fine ligne, mais ne protestèrent pas.

« Parfait. La semaine prochaine, je vous verrai séparément pour que nous puissions approfondir vos ressentis. » Kakashi sourit à nouveau. « Oh, et le travail de la semaine dernière n'est pas fini. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, serra les poings mais se leva et quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter.

« Eh, merci pour votre temps, Kakashi-san », murmura Naruto, se sentant assez gêné.

« Ne me remerciez pas maintenant », répondit platement Kakashi, « Allez-y, avant qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus. »

Naruto sourit faiblement et s'échappa hâtivement de la pièce.

Kakashi soupira et contempla pensivement son plafond. Cela pourrait bien être l'un des plus complexe cas dont il ait jamais eu à s'occuper. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de combats dans son bureau c'était même normal. Après tout, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les couples venaient le voir. Mais ceux qui venaient désiraient être aidés. Dans le cas présent, seul le blond semblait vouloir arranger leur relation. Est-ce que l'Uchiha se souciait de son couple brisé, ou n'était-il qu'un bâtard sans sentiments ?

* * *

« Donc, eh, as-tu un soir libre ? » demanda nonchalamment Naruto quand ils furent rentrés chez eux. Il était en train de corriger l'interro de mathématiques qu'il avait imposée à ses élèves tandis que Sasuke étudiait un contrat avec la Hyuuga Corporation. Ce n'était pas encore officiel, mais une rumeur courait sur la future fusion des Hyuugas avec les Uchihas pour améliorer les bénéfices.

Naruto savait que Sasuke et Neji avaient discuté sérieusement de la fusion cette semaine. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais était ami avec sa timide cousine Hinata, qui avait été amoureuse de lui pendant un temps.

Quelle était la relation entre Neji et Sasuke, Naruto n'en avait aucune idée. Parfois ils semblaient être amis, d'autres paraissaient prêt à s'entretuer. D'une manière sophistiquée, bien entendu.

Sasuke lui lança à peine un coup d'œil en répondant, « J'ai deux heures libres mercredi, de quinze à dix-sept heures. C'est le seul moment où je serai disponible. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Naruto hocha la tête et humidifia ses lèvres. « On pourrait peut-être faire venir tes amis et les miens en même temps, alors ? Comme ça on se verrait tous ensemble. »

« Fais ce que tu veux », marmonna Sasuke avec indifférence, plaçant sa signature en bas du contrat.

Naruto étouffa l'acide réponse qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et se leva. « Alors je vais passer un coup de fil à tout le monde et leur dire de nous rejoindre au parc. »

« Hn » fut sa seule réponse et il secoua la tête, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, dans laquelle son téléphone chargeait.

Une heure plus tard, tous avaient accepté de les retrouver le jour prévu. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'assurer que personne ne se ferait tuer pendant ce rendez-vous.

* * *

« Je suis surpris que tu ais voulu nous voir, otouto », les accueillit la voix d'Itachi, douce comme de la soie, quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit désigné du parc.

Il était assis sur un banc sous un immense cerisier, Deidara assis sur ses genoux, jouant comme à son habitude avec un morceau d'argile. Sasori était assis à côté d'eux, fixant avec solennité le petit lac en face de lui. Kankuro se chamaillait avec sa sœur Temari, qui présentement le menaçait d'arracher ses parties génitales et de les enfoncer dans sa gorge. Une chose plutôt commune pour ces deux-là. Shikamaru, allongé sur le sol à côté de sa petite amie, fixait le ciel avec ennui. Ce qui n'était pas non plus surprenant.

Kiba était également là, avec sa petite amie Hinata et son chien géant Akamaru couché à leurs pieds, racontant avec excitation au mystérieux Shino tous les détails du nouveau jeu qu'il venait d'acheter. Shino portait toujours un long manteau vert foncé, avec un col qui cachait la plus grande partie de son visage et des lunettes de soleil noires qui couvraient entièrement ses yeux.

Kisame, l'un des associés d'Itachi, était assis près du lac et riait à ce qu'Hidan, un autre ami d'Itachi, lui racontait. Probablement encore une blague vulgaire sur les femmes. Kakuzu, l'expert financier de l'entreprise de Sasuke, se tenait aux côtés d'Hidan, le frappant parfois quand il devenait trop bruyant.

Nagato et Konan, amis avec Itachi depuis qu'il avait sept ans, conversaient tranquillement ensemble sur un banc.

Tobi n'était pas là. Naruto voulait éviter que Deidara n'explose - quelqu'un.

Ino, Sakura et Tenten gloussaient et se racontaient des potins sur un autre banc tandis que Chouji mâchait des chips en les écoutant. Neji regarda le couple nouvellement arrivé avec des yeux froids et calculateurs. Il donnait toujours l'impression à Naruto d'être passé sous rayons X. Flippant.

Gaara, qui jusque-là regardait son frère et sa sœur se quereller sans aucun intérêt, leva les yeux en entendant Itachi et se dirigea vers Naruto.

« Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, ça ne serait pas arrivé » répondit Sasuke glacialement.

« Tu es toujours aussi rayonnant de joie et de bonne humeur, mon cher otouto », déclara Itachi d'une voix traînante, avec un sourire en coin.

Deidara le frappa sur le bras. « Comporte-toi bien, Itachi. »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça à mon Uchiha », marmonna Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » La voix d'Itachi était basse et menaçante.

« Rien. » répondit Naruto, levant les yeux au ciel. Il sourit en apercevant Gaara.

« Je vois que tu as réussi à ne pas devenir fou » dit froidement l'homme aux cheveux rouges, regardant à peine Sasuke qui s'était raidi et lui lançait à présent un regard assassin.

« Avec difficulté. » Naruto sourit.

« Pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, mais y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous nous avez tous rassemblés ? » Kiba haussa un sourcil, paraissant ingénument surpris.

« Eh bien, ça semblait être une bonne idée de se connaître tous un peu mieux. » Le sourire du blond se tendit. Seul Gaara était au courant des sessions avec Kakashi, et il avait bien l'intention que ça reste comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin des regards de pitié ou des 'je te l'avais bien dit' de ses amis. C'était déjà assez horrible que, dès le début, ils lui aient tous dit de rester à l'écart de Sasuke. S'ils apprenaient pour la thérapie… Il en entendrait parler longtemps.

« Sasuke-kun, comment vas-tu ? » Sakura accourut dans leur direction et s'accrocha au bras de Sasuke, ignorant le regard froid qu'il lui jeta. « Hey, Naruto » le salua t-elle avec un rapide coup d'œil, procédant ensuite à tirer Sasuke jusqu'à ses deux amies.

Naruto soupira et roula des yeux. Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment oublié son coup de cœur pour Sasuke. Elle ne flirtait plus ouvertement avec lui, le faisait subtilement ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Naruto. Bien sûr, c'était un peu énervant de la voir draguer son petit ami, mais ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke allait répondre à ses avances. Elle courait après lui depuis des années et tout ce qu'elle recevait en réponse était un 'hn' au mieux, un regard froid au pire. Naruto était plus inquiet que Sasuke épouse son travail que d'elle.

« Est-ce l'un de vos 'devoirs' ? » lui demanda Gaara à voix basse, regardant leurs amis.

Naruto hocha la tête. « Oui, Kakashi-san a dit que ça serait bien de faire plus ample connaissance avec nos amis respectifs. »

« Sera-t-il responsable pour tout bain de sang ensuivant ? » questionna Gaara, haussant un sourcil inexistant. Naruto se demanda comment est-ce qu'il arrivait même à faire ça.

Le blond rit nerveusement et se gratta la tête. « Ça ne va pas être si horrible que ça. », affirma t-il, mais il lança un regard malaisé à Sasuke.

Gaara renifla, mais décida de ne pas briser les illusions de Naruto.

« Comment se passent tes classes, Naruto-kun ? » demanda Itachi, prenant une gorgée de son eau glacée.

« Ça va très bien » Naruto sourit et s'assit à côté du plus âgé, acceptant une bouteille de limonade de Deidara. « On prépare un voyage à la côte dans deux semaines, mais on à du mal à trouver des transports. Ma classe comporte 20 élèves et Iruka-sensei se joint à nous avec ses 30 élèves, donc on ne peut pas utiliser de voitures.

« Je pourrais vous prêter des bus » Hidan se joignit à la conversation. Il dirigeait une entreprise de location de voitures. Nagato et lui étaient les directeurs – tandis qu'Hidan parlait avec les clients potentiels et ramenait les contrats, Nagato veillait au bon fonctionnement de la compagnie et gérait l'aspect financier, parce qu'Hidan était une vraie merde à ça.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Naruto.

« Putain ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je peux vous faire une réduction, aussi. » Hidan sourit. « Je suis sûr que M. le Précieux Bâtard là-bas » il désigna Nagato de la tête, qui en retour lui lança un regard assassin, « sera d'accord. »

« Ça serait génial, merci mec » Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

Tandis que Naruto s'amusait avec les amis de Sasuke, ou plus exactement avec des gens avec qui il s'entendait assez bien, Sasuke tentait de contrôler son envie de tuer quelqu'un. Passer du temps avec l'entourage de Naruto avait seulement confirmé son idée première : c'était une bande d'idiots sans cervelle. Shikamaru était un feignant Temari une pétasse violente Kankuro et Kiba de bruyants emmerdeurs Shino un mec bizarre Chouji un nourriture-addict et Ino et Sakura étaient des banshees hurlantes. Seules Tenten et Hinata étaient relativement normales.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et constata avec soulagement qu'il était l'heure de partir. Bien, il pouvait retourner dans son bureau, là où tout était calme et paisible et surtout là où il n'y avait pas d'imbéciles écervelés pour lui donner la migraine.

Il se leva et s'écarta du groupe, bousculant Ino et Sakura qui tentaient une fois encore de s'agripper à lui. N'apprendraient-elles donc jamais ?

« Nous partons, Naruto » informa Sasuke, qui le regarda avec déception.

« Okay, juste une seconde. Je veux dire au revoir à tout le monde », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu être aussi amical que Naruto-kun, petit frère ? » demanda Itachi avec un sourire en coin.

« Va te faire, aniki » cracha Sasuke avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du parc, se demandant si, oui ou non, ce serait une bonne idée de laisser le crétin blond ici. Ça lui garantirait quelques heures de paix, mais il savait qu'il se ferait passer un savon en rentrant, et il ne désirait absolument pas une autre migraine, donc il se résigna à attendre.

Il ne montra pas sa surprise quand Gaara apparut soudainement en face de lui. Comment avait-il réussi à s'approcher sans se faire voir ?

« Ecoute-moi bien, Uchiha » commença froidement Gaara. « Je ne sais pas ce que Naruto voit en toi et franchement j'aimerais qu'il m'écoute un peu, mais il est vraiment obstiné. Alors tu ferais mieux de faire marcher ces sessions, parce que je le jure devant Dieu, si tu rends Naruto misérable, je te tuerai. »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? » siffla Sasuke, serrant les poings.

« Pour quelqu'un qui se soucie du bonheur de Naruto » rétorqua sèchement Gaara. « Et là tout de suite tu me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Ne me fais pas faire quelque chose qui rendra Naruto triste. »

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'éloigna, étreignant Naruto au passage alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers Sasuke.

« Ce n'était pas si horrible, tu vois ? » demanda joyeusement Naruto en prenant place à côté de son petit ami dans sa coûteuse Mercedes.

« Parle pour toi », fut sa courte, sombre réponse.

Naruto soupira et tourna son regard vers les flashs verts qui traversaient sa fenêtre. Au moins Sasuke s'était comporté poliment. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui demander.

* * *

« Je veux vous parler en premier, Naruto », déclara Kakashi en se levant, indiquant au blond de le suivre dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau, réservée à ce genre de rendez-vous.

Naruto hocha la tête et l'accompagna, ses yeux inspectant la pièce avec curiosité. Elle était meublée plutôt simplement : deux chaises encadraient une table, une immense baie vitrée permettant d'éclairer l'espace.

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » Kakashi lui sourit, prenant le siège le plus proche de la fenêtre.

Naruto s'affala sur le siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils. « Donc, de quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? »

« Eh bien, pour commencer, si vous me disiez comment s'est passé votre devoir ? » interrogea le thérapeute en ouvrant son carnet à une page vierge.

Le blond mordit sa lèvre. « C'était… okay. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil « 'Okay' ? Vous pouvez développer ? »

« Donc… On est resté ensemble pendant deux heures, puisque c'était le seul moment où le bâtard était libre, et on a discuté. Le bâtard n'aime pas beaucoup socialiser, donc il n'a pas dit grand-chose mais au moins il n'a embêté personne. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ses amis ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec ses amis. Son frère est cool, un peu bizarre, mais cool, et Deidara est comme un frère pour moi. Sasori est un de mes amis Nagato et Konan sont sympas aussi. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Hm. » Kakashi nota quelque chose. « Maintenant dites-moi, qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Je veux dire, qui a demandé à l'autre de sortir avec lui ? »

« Oh, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé à Sasuke. » Naruto sourit, « Nous étions amis depuis nos quatre ans, et l'année de nos 18 ans, j'ai finalement proposé. »

« A-t-il aussitôt accepté ? »

Naruto s'esclaffa. « Bien sûr que non. J'ai dû le poursuivre pendant des mois avant qu'il ne finisse par accepter, et il a fallu un an avant qu'il ne commence à nous considérer comme un couple. Il n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué », marmonna Kakashi. « Comment vos amis ont-ils réagi quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

Naruto hésita, remuant nerveusement sur sa chaise. « Eh bien… Ils ne l'aiment pas vraiment. Je veux dire, ils ne le détestent pas, mais Sasuke n'est en général pas exactement des plus plaisants, et mes amis et lui sont comme chien et chat. Ils m'ont dit d'être prudent, mais ils me soutiennent. » Il ne jugea pas utile de mentionner que Gaara voulait qu'il prenne quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est sans doute personnel, mais qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez l'Uchiha ? Vous avez-vous-même dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment plaisant. »

La pièce tomba un instant dans le silence. Kakashi ne fit rien pour le briser, sachant qu'il devait laisser du temps à son client pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Ce qui m'attire ? » Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Le blond haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai toujours apprécié, dès le début, même s'il agit toujours comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul mais je sais qu'il peut être agréable, quand il veut. Ce n'est pas tout le temps un enfoiré. C'est juste l'impression qu'il donne, parce que son père leur a appris, à lui et à son frère, à ne montrer aucune émotion – qui pourrait devenir une faiblesse. » Son regard dépassa le thérapeute pour se fixer sur la fenêtre « Il a toujours voulu impressionner son père, donc il a appris à placer un masque sur son visage. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce qui m'a attiré chez lui. Il faut vraiment bien le connaître pour comprendre pourquoi je l'aime. » Il sourit avec douceur. « Je suis l'un des rares à qui il a montré qui il était réellement je suppose que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime. Je sais qui il est, et j'aime cette personne. »

Kakashi hocha pensivement la tête. Ça avait du sens. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait l'affection d'Uzumaki, parce que d'après ce qu'il avant vu jusque-là ils étaient de parfaits opposés , mais n'y avait-il pas un proverbe qui disait que els opposés s'attirent ? Peut-être que c'était le cas pour eux.

Il hésita un peu avant de poser sa question suivante. « A votre avis, pourquoi les choses ont-elles commencé à se dégrader entre vous ? »

Naruto se raidit, et durant un long moment aucun d'eux ne parla.

« Je ne sais pas. » Naruto semblait abattu. « Peut-être parce que j'ai commencé à travailler ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il a pris la relève de son frère à la compagnie ? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ça a juste commencé à se casser lentement la figure et je n'y ai jamais fait attention avant d'entendre mes collègues parler de leur vie sexuelle, et réaliser que nous n'avions rien fait depuis plus d'un an. » Il leva tristement les yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux argent. « Pensez-vous que nous ayons encore une chance ensemble ? »

Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne peux pas vous dire cela, Naruto-san. Nous devons attendre, et voir les résultats de nos sessions avant de parler du futur. Mais ne perdez pas espoir. J'ai déjà eu de pires cas. »

Naruto rit à voix basse. « Ça me rassure grandement », plaisanta-t-il.

Kakashi sourit largement. « Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer votre petit ami ? »

Naruto hocha la tête et disparut hors de la pièce. Une minute plus tard, son siège était occupé par un Uchiha à l'air renfrogné, qui finirait sans doute par brûler quelque chose avec ses yeux s'il continuait comme ça.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de votre dernier devoir ? » demanda Kakashi avec un sourire lumineux, tournant une nouvelle page.

« C'était inutile, stupide, et a seulement confirmé ce que je savais déjà » répondit sèchement Sasuke, son regard toujours aussi noir.

« Vraiment ? Ils n'ont donc pas pu vous faire changer d'avis ? » demanda le thérapeute avec un 'hm'.

« Non. »

« Hm, j'avais espéré qu'en leur parlant vous changeriez d'avis sur eux, » soupira Kakashi. « Très bien dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez Naruto ? »

Sasuke le fixa impassiblement.

« Allons, vous deviez bien avoir une raison pour accepter de sortir avec lui, non ? » avança Kakashi.

« Son obstination, je suppose » répondit Sasuke avec agacement.

« Son 'obstination' ? » répéta Kakashi avec surprise.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'accord ?! » s'énerva Sasuke. « Il continuait de me demander de sortir avec lui, j'ai dit oui, nous nous sommes mis en couple fin de l'histoire. »

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

« Oui… » le ton était hésitant, ce que Kakashi s'empressa de noter.

_N'est pas certain de ses sentiments pour son partenaire._

« Une autre question, alors. Comment sont vos rapports sexuels avec lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? » siffla Sasuke, outragé. « C'est privé ! »

Kakashi soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, massant son front. « Ce que je veux vraiment savoir est si ce que vous ressentez pour Uzumaki-kun est vraiment de l'amour. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui l'attirait chez vous, il a pu me répondre sans difficulté. Vous, au contraire, semblez avoir simplement dit la première chose qui vous passait par la tête. »

Sasuke grinça des dents, mais ne daigna pas offrir une réponse au thérapeute.

« Dites-moi quelque chose comment votre famille a-t-elle régi quand vous avez fait votre coming-out ? »

« Mon père n'en est pas ravi », répondit Sasuke s'une voix neutre. « Il comptait sur moi pour continuer la lignée Uchiha, puisqu'Itachi est aussi homosexuel, mais le plan a foiré quand je me suis mis avec l'autre idiot. Il l'a accepté, mais est tout de même déçu. Ma mère s'en fiche tant que je suis heureux. »

« Hm, hm » acquiesça Akashi. « Où pensez-vous que ça a commencé à se dégrader entre vous deux ? »

« Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas entre nous », grogna Sasuke en se raidissant. Il ressemblait à un lion prêt à bondir. Ses yeux sombres luisaient de colère, et Kakashi était honnêtement surpris que l'homme ne l'ait pas encore attaqué. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi cet idiot a ressenti le besoin de vous contacter, mais nous n'avons aucun problème. Tout va bien. »

« Vraiment ? » questionna Kakashi, regardant son client solennellement. « Quand vous êtes-vous fait un câlin pour la dernière fois ? Ou embrassés ? »

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

« Si vous deux allez bien, vous devriez être capable de vous souvenir de votre dernier baiser, pas vrai ? »

« Hier matin quand j'ai quitté la maison » répondit rapidement Sasuke, triomphalement, comme qu'il avait réussi à battre Kakashi.

« Ce que je voulais dire était la dernière fois où vous l'avez embrassé sur la bouche. »

La pièce tomba dans le silence, et Sasuke tourna son regard vers le mur, refusant de répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » murmura Kakashi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre en argent. « Bon, notre temps est écoulé. »

« Dieu merci », marmonna sombrement Sasuke.

Kakashi l'ignora et continua « Je vous donne un autre devoir. Puisque vous semblez être un accro du travail, je veux que vous vous arrangiez pour réserver du temps à Uzumaki-san, tous les jours. Etreignez-le, embrassez-le, parlez-lui, sortez en rendez-vous… Je me fiche de ce que vous faites, tant que c'est quelque chose qui améliorera votre relation émotionnelle. »

Le regard assassin était de retour, mais Kakashi l'ignora. Il était temps que l'Uchiha prouve qu'il voulait sauver son couple.

* * *

« Donc, est-ce que Kakashi-san t'a demandé quelque chose en particulier ? » questionna Naruto avec nonchalance sur leur chemin de retour. Sasuke le déposerait au manoir avant de retourner travailler.

Naruto avait deux heures libres sa classe avait un cours de catéchisme, et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'enseignait pas.

« Non, rien de spécial », grogna Sasuke en tournant à gauche.

« Oh. » Naruto hocha la tête, et étouffa l'envie de continuer à poser des questions, sachant que ça créerait juste un conflit. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se disputer maintenant.

Après dix minutes de conduite en silence, ils atteignirent le Manoir Uchiha.

« Bon, je te vois ce soir » murmura Naruto en prenant son sac. Il ouvrit la portière avec l'intention de sortir, mais fut retenu. Il se tourna vers Sasuke avec un air interrogateur.

« Ce vendredi, j'ai l'après-midi libre », commença lentement Sasuke, comme s'il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Naruto hocha lentement la tête, pressant silencieusement son petit-ami de continuer. « Un film vient de sortir, un de ceux que tu voul ais voir. »

« Spirited Away ? » demanda Naruto avec enthousiasme.

« Oui, celui-là. Ça te dirait qu'on aille le voir ? » Sasuke relâcha la respiration qu'il avait jusque-là maintenue.

Naruto cligna des yeux, bouche bée. Ça faisait des siècles qu'ils n'étaient pas allés au cinéma ensemble. Comment était-il possible que Sasuke ait subitement le temps ? Il secoua la tête intérieurement. Peu importait pourquoi il pouvait à présent il l'avait invité au cinéma, et Naruto accepterait n'importe quelle opportunité de passer du temps ensemble. Qui savait quand est-ce qu'une telle opportunité se présenterait de nouveau ?

« Bien sûr que je veux voir ce film avec toi ! Merci ! » Naruto sourit, prenant Sasuke dans ses bras.

Lequel se tendit, avant de retourner maladroitement l'étreinte.

« A ce soir, bâtard. » Toujours souriant, Naruto fit un mouvement pour sortir.

« Naruto, dobe, tu as oublié quelque chose. » La vois amusée de Sasuke le stoppa une fois de plus.

Il se retourna avec surprise. « Quoi ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand son champ de vision fut soudainement envahi par des yeux noirs, une douce pression se faisant sentir sur ses lèvres. Son esprit confus ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, et quand ce fut finalement le cas, un bruit surpris lui échappa avant que ses lèvres ne soient écartées par une langue talentueuse s'infiltrant dans sa bouche, entourant et caressant la sienne.

Les mains de Naruto glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre avant de se fixer sur la veste noire de Sasuke, la seule chose lui permettant de conserver son équilibre. Il ferma les yeux et répondit avec une ferveur égale, suçant doucement sur la langue de son petit ami, le faisant haleter.

Bien trop tôt, Sasuke s'écarta, laissant un Naruto sans le souffle et étourdi.

« Tu as oublié ton baiser 'd'au revoir', murmura Sasuke en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Ah. » Naruto lécha ses lèvres et sortit de la voiture, secouant la tête pour se défaire du brouillard qui l'emplissait.

« A ce soir. » Fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que Sasuke ne démarre.

Pendant un moment, le blond resta figé au même endroit, touchant ses lèvres qui le picotaient. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce baiser, mais il était certain de ne pas être adverse à en recevoir plus.

* * *

Le vendredi, à 13 heures Naruto pouvait être trouvé debout devant son miroir, ses sourcils froncés. Il essayait de décider quels vêtements il devrait porter pour son rendez-vous avec Sasuke.

Il rit avec dérision à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux depuis leur tout premier rendez-vous. Il ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi – ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, alors pourquoi devrait-il craindre un après-midi au cinéma ?

_Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois en un an qu'il t'accorde un décent moment d'attention_, chuchota une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur son problème. Peu importait depuis combien de temps Sasuke l'avait vraiment regardé – il voulait passer du temps avec lui maintenant, donc il en profiterait au maximum.

Il finit par choisir un jean noir qu'Ino lui avait donné deux ans auparavant lorsqu'elle était passée par une de ses crises de shopping compulsif et l'avait entraîné avec elle – apparemment être gay signifiait qu'il devait aimer faire les magasins, quelque chose qu'il trouvait absolument faux dans son cas – et un t-shirt d'un bleu sombre que Sasuke lui avait acheté il y a quelques années pour son anniversaire. C'était le préféré de son petit ami, donc il supposait que ça lui gagnerait des points s'il le mettait aujourd'hui.

_A quel point est-ce pathétique que j'ai besoin de 'point' pour attirer son attention_, se dit-il en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et enfila rapidement l'ensemble choisi.

_Je ne peux pas être triste maintenant_, continua t-il avec détermination. _C'est évident que les sessions marchent, puisque Sasuke passe à nouveau du temps avec moi._

Il hocha la tête et sourit. Ça lui allait bien. Le haut bleu faisait ressortir ses yeux, les rendant plus brillants, tandis que le pantalon noir mettait ses jambes en valeur.

« Naruto, tu es prêt ? » La voix de Sasuke provenant du bas de l'escalier l'avertit de l'arrivée de son amant.

« J'arrive ! » cria t-il avant d'attraper son porte-monnaie et de courir au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à apprécier cette après-midi avec son partenaire.

Sasuke cligna des yeux quand Naruto s'arrêta en face de lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Naruto fit un clin d'œil et plaça ses mains sur sas hanches.

« Apparemment, tu es capable de te laver correctement quand tu le veux » déclara le brun avec un sourire en coin.

« Hey !é Naruto fit la moue et le frappa sur le bras.

Sasuke ricana. «Viens, dobe, avant que nous ne soyons en retard. » Il sourit d'un air satisfait, donnant une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de Naruto.

Lequel geignit et bouda, mais était intérieurement soulagé qu'ils soient comme avant. C'était agréable de se chicaner avec Sasuke sans craindre de l'énerver, et réellement incroyable de pouvoir le toucher de nouveau. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais les étreintes lui avaient manquées encore plus que le sexe. Bien sûr, le sexe était bon, fantastique même, mais c'était les câlins qui donnaient à Naruto le sentiment d'être désiré, d'être aimé.

Donc quand Sasuke passa son bras autour de ses épaules pendant le film, il saisit aussitôt sa chance de s'appuyer complètement contre lui, relevant le bras du fauteuil entre eux pour obtenir un contact total avec Sasuke.

Naruto se fichait que ça paraisse féminin pour les autres de vouloir se faire étreindre par un autre – et il aimait Sasuke, et adorait la sensation de ces deux bras forts l'entourant.

Naruto enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de son petit ami, et sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris, dobe ? » murmura Sasuke, son visage ombré par la pâle lumière du film.

« Pour rien, je suis juste heureux » répondit Naruto du même ton, raffermissant sa prise sur Sasuke.

Le brun grogna, mais quand Naruto leva les yeux, il distingua le petit sourire dansant sur son visage il en fut d'autant plus heureux.

Dieu, il aimait tellement ces moments où il avait Sasuke pour lui tout seul. Il aurait aimé que ses amis puissent les voir à ce moment précis – peut-être comprendraient-ils enfin pourquoi il aimait un tel bâtard.

* * *

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard que les choses recommencèrent à aller mal.

Kakashi avait conseillé à Naruto de réserver de courtes vacances, comme par exemple un week-end ailleurs pour apprécier un peu de temps ensemble. Naruto avait été enthousiaste dès que le thérapeute lui en avait parlé, et avait aussitôt cherché sur internet un endroit approprié pour y passer un week-end. Il avait trouvé un village à 40 kilomètres du leur c'était une place tranquille, mais avec un hôtel et un spa, donc Naruto avait aussitôt pris une réservation. C'était parfait : ils pourraient se relaxer au spa, se balader dans les forêts environnantes, et faire bon usage de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Le blond rougit violemment en songeant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans cette chambre. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été intimes, et Naruto ne pouvait attendre que Sasuke ne le clame à nouveau. Il n'avait aucun problème à avouer qu'il était le receveur dans cette relation ils avaient tenté d'échanger les positions au début, et bien que Naruto ait apprécié les quelques fois où il avait été dominant, il devait admettre que l'inverse était bien plus agréable. En plus, s'il voulait se sentir dominant, il pouvait toujours attacher Sasuke au lit et le chevaucher.

Son rougissement s'intensifia en pensant à cette particulière position. Il déglutit, et frotta son ventre là où il avait l'impression de sentir des papillons battre des ailes il avait vraiment hâte qu'ils soient dans cet hôtel.

Il sursauta violement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il regarda rapidement la pendule et remarqua qu'il était plus de vingt heures. Sasuke était rentré.

Ce jour-là, il avait plu sans discontinuer donc quand il atteignit le hall d'entrée pour accueillir son petit ami, la première chose qu'il nota était que le brun ressemblait à un chat trempé avec ses cheveux et vêtements mouillés. Partout où il allait, il laissait des traces humides sur le sol le tout en poussant de bruyants jurons.

« Bon retour. » Naruto sourit, lui tendant une serviette.

Sasuke grogna et commença à sécher ses cheveux, montant à l'étage pour se changer avant d'attraper une pneumonie. Stupide temps, stupide pluie. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Naruto le suivit et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte pour observer Sasuke fouiller leur placard pour attraper un nouveau pantalon noir et une chemise.

« Donc, eh, je trainais sur internet aujourd'hui » commença nerveusement Naruto il n'était pas certain de la réaction de Sasuke, mais vu comment les choses se passaient, ce serait positif, non ? Il l'embrassait, lui faisait des câlins… Le blond se disait que ça prouvait le bon état des choses, que leur relation commençait à redevenir comme avant.

« Content pour toi », répondit distraitement Sasuke en enfilant la chemise noire, grimaçant quand ses mèches mouillées se collèrent sur ses joues.

Décidant que simplement cracher le morceau était la meilleure chose à faire, Naruto déclara « Je nous ai réservé un weekend dans un village près d'ici. Il a un spa et un hôtel, donc on pourra se reposer autant qu'on veut. » Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il eut terminé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux sur lui. « Quel week-end ? »

« Celui-ci » répondit le blond avec un joyeux sourire. « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partir tôt demain matin. J'ai dit au dirigeant de l'hôtel qu'on serait là vers dix heures. Ça devrait nous laisser bien assez de temps pour visiter le spa. »

« Non. »

Naruto cligna des yeux et plissa le front, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. « Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit non », répéta son petit ami en se levant, s'étirant un peu avant de se pencher à nouveau et d'attraper une mallette sous le lit, ce qui amena Naruto à se demander _quand_ exactement est-ce qu'il avait pu l'y mettre. « Je ne suis pas disponible ce week-end. Je pars à Paris pour cinq jours. Je suis juste rentré pour me changer et attraper ma mallette. Mon avion part dans deux heures, donc je dois me dépêcher.

« Quoi ? » balbutia Naruto. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sasuke _devait_ venir avec lui dans ce village ils avaient besoin de ce week-end pour finir leur réconciliation. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il parte à l'autre bout du monde.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec agacement. « Je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours que je partais, donc ne me regarde pas comme ça, Naruto. »

« Mais – mais annule-le ! » s'écria le blond, s'avançant d'un pas. « Tu dois annuler ce voyage – tu dois venir avec moi ! »

« Ce que je _dois_ faire est amener ce contrat à l'entreprise parisienne concernée. » déclara froidement Sasuke en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour attraper son passeport. « C'est un contrat réellement important, et je ne peux pas le rater pour un stupide voyage. »

« Un stupide voyage » répéta Naruto, abasourdi. Les émotions se bousculaient en lui, chacune tentant de dominer l'autre rage, confusion, haine, tristesse… Un sentiment d'abandon. « Nous ne sommes pas partis en voyage depuis l'année dernière. Je te demande juste ce week-end ! Ne peux-tu pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? » supplia t-il. Sasuke devait venir avec lui, il avait besoin de ces deux jours. Tout allait si bien jusque-là…

« Non, je ne peux pas ! Arrête tes foutus geignements, Naruto ! » rétorqua sèchement le brun, se retournant pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes gamineries maintenant. J'y vais, et c'est tout. Repousse ce voyage à un moment ultérieur qui m'arrangera. » Il attrapa une veste et l'enfila.

« Un moment ultérieur ? Bordel, dis-moi, Sasuke » explosa soudainement Naruto, son visage rougissant de rage, « quand est-ce que tu auras le putain de temps partir en vacances avec moi ? Il n'y en a jamais que pour ton travail ! Tu n'as jamais le temps pour moi, parce que ton travail passe toujours en premier ! Tout ce que je te demande est _un_ putain de week-end ! Un seul putain de week-end en un an et c'est tout ! Tu ne peux même pas me donner ça ? QU'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

« En ce moment, tu es un putain de chieur, avec toutes ces pleurnicheries » lui dit froidement Sasuke.

Naruto eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Bien sûr, Sasuke avait déjà eu de mauvaises réactions, dieu, ils en étaient souvent venus aux poings, donc ça n'avait aucun sens qu'il soit surpris de ce commentaire. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose dans le genre, mais pour une quelconque raison ça faisait plus mal que les autres insultes. Il avait réellement compté sur ce week-end pour tout remettre en ordre, il avait anticipé avec joie de passer du temps avec Sasuke, et à la place de l'obtenir, il se faisait mettre de côté pour un _voyage d'affaires_. Un simple voyage d'affaires était plus important pour Sasuke que son petit ami.

« Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre », siffla Naruto. « Va en Enfer pour ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Dieu, ce que tu peux me faire chier ! »

« Le sentiment est mutuel, je t'assure. » fut la glaciale réponse de son petit ami, et ce fut tout ce qu'il put supporter il sortit en courant de la maison et prit sa voiture, ne pouvant rester une minute de plus dans le même maison que celui qui venait de le rejeter encore une fois.

Encore et encore et encore. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues marquées de cicatrices, Naruto tentant désespérément de retenir ses sanglots, et de se concentrer sur la route devant lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il passait après un voyage d'affaires. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Que Sasuke irait joyeusement au spa avec lui ? Qu'il le choisirait lui plutôt que son travail ?

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement et tourna à droite, ignorant la voiture le klaxonnant.

Il aurait vraiment dû être habitué à se faire rejeter. Après tout, l'année passée avait été un clair exemple de la préférence qu'avait Sasuke pour son travail plutôt que pour son petit ami. Combien de nuits était-il resté éveillé, attendant que Sasuke rentre d'un énième rendez-vous d'affaires ? Combien de repas avait-il mangés seul parce que Sasuke avait du travail à terminer ? Combien de regards de pitié avait-il reçu de ses amis chaque fois qu'il devait leur expliquer, une fois de plus, pourquoi Sasuke ne pouvait pas les rejoindre lors de leurs sorties ?

Un violent sanglot déchira sa poitrine, et Naruto couvrit sa bouche d'une main. Ses épaules étaient secouées par la force de ses pleurs. Pourquoi avait-il été naïf au point de penser que Sasuke l'aimait assez pour lui donner ce week-end ?

Sasuke l'avait-il jamais aimé ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots… Naruto le lui avait souvent dit, mais il n'avait jamais reçu plus qu'un baiser ou un sourire en récompense de ses efforts. Autrefois, il avait pensé que le brun n'avait pas besoin de le dire, parce qu'il montrait ses sentiments par des actes, mais les années passant le blond avait commencé à ressentir un besoin désespéré d'entendre ces mots, ceux-là mêmes qui lui prouveraient finalement qu'il était spécial pour Sasuke, qu'il avait de l'importance pour son petit ami.

Ils n'étaient jamais venus.

Et Naruto se demandait à présent si Sasuke avait jamais ressenti la même chose que ce que _lui_ éprouvait pour l'homme aux cheveux sombres si Sasuke lui avait juste cédé pour lui faire plaisir.

Naruto ferma les yeux à cette pensée, son cœur se serrant douloureusement.

Une seconde plus tard, tout ce qu'il sentit fut un bruit assourdissant mêlé à une intense douleur. Une brûlante, étourdissante douleur.

La dernière pensée qui lui vint avant de perdre connaissance fut qu'il aurait, peut-être, dû essayer plus fort de rendre Sasuke heureux.

* * *

Quand Sasuke rentra chez lui le mardi, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'état poussiéreux du manoir, et la vaisselle sale traînant dans l'évier. Il fronça les sourcils avant de monter dans la chambre, jetant sa mallette sur le lit avant de lancer un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Les vêtements mouillés qu'il avait quittés le vendredi étaient toujours dans le panier à linge, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde.

Ceux de Naruto étaient en vrac autour du panier, semblant également être en grand besoin d'un nettoyage.

« Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien nettoyé ? » marmonna t-il avec agacement, ramassant le linge sale avant de le jeter dans la machine à laver.

Il nettoya ensuite rapidement la vaisselle, la laissant égoutter tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la maison, s'agaçant toujours plus en voyant l'état poussiéreux de toutes les pièces. Elles semblaient ne pas avoir été ouvertes depuis des jours.

Et putain, où était cet idiot ?

Il grogna et attrapa son téléphone, clignant des yeux avec surprise en voyant qu'il avait 15 appels en absence, tous de Gaara ou Iruka. Son téléphone avait été en charge tout le week-end, et il n'avait pas songé à le regarder. Il s'attendait à trouver au moins un appel de Naruto, mais il n'y en avait aucun dans l'historique.

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant, il appuya sur le nom de Gaara et attendit que ce dernier décroche.

« Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la journée » grogna t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Finalement découvert ton portable ? » Le salua la voix froide de Gaara.

« Pourquoi as-tu appelé ? » demanda rudement Sasuke. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Tu es un vrai connard, tu sais ? La pire merde de tous. » Le ton venimeux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges le surpris.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-il, ingénument étonné.

« Sais-tu avec quelle impatience Naruto attendait ce week-end ? Il pensait que le plus gros de vos problèmes était résolu, que les sessions fonctionnaient parce que tu te comportais bien, dernièrement. Tu sais vraiment exactement comment briser l'espoir de quelqu'un, connard » , continua Gaara.

Sasuke poussa un soupir d'impatience. « Ecoute, si tu m'as seulement appelé pour bitcher sur le week-end, je vais raccr – »

« Naruto a eu un accident. »

Sasuke se figea.

« Quand il a quitté le manoir vendredi, il était bouleversé. Il n'a pas fait attention à la route pendant quelques secondes et n'a pas vu le camion en face de lui. Il s'est écrasé contre lui. » expliqua Gaara d'une voix basse. « Il est toujours à l'hôpital. Une de ses jambes est brisée, un de ses bras aussi cinq côtes sont fracturées, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et a une concussion. Il s'est à peine réveillé hier après-midi, après deux jours de coma. Jusque-là tout semble aller correctement – sa tête n'a rien et les docteurs disent qu'il va s'en remettre, mais ils le gardent en observation toute la semaine.

« Quel hôpital ? » demanda le brun, son sang glacé dans ses veines.

Naruto avait eu un accident. Il aurait pu mourir et Sasuke ne l'avait même pas su. Il déglutit, repoussant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. S'il n'avait pas été certain que Gaara n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues, il aurait pensé que s'en était une. Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir eu un accident. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été blessé.

Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Et il aurait pu mourir. Sasuke sentit ses jambes défaillirent. Naruto aurait pu mourir et la dernière chose dont il se serait souvenu aurait été son petit ami lui disant qu'il était un putain de chieur.

Il ferma les yeux il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait était un tel enfoiré. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ces choses-là à Naruto, même s'il avait été énervé. Naruto avait seulement réservé ce week-end en pensant bien faire. Il s'était attendu à ce que son petit ami vienne avec lui et à la place s'était fait rejeter.

Mon Dieu, il était vraiment un enfoiré. Pas étonnant que les amis de Naruto ne l'aiment pas.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à le voir. » Cette froide, mais calme déclaration le sortit de ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama t-il avec incrédulité. « Bien sûr que je suis autorisé à le voir, il est mon partenaire ! » s'énerva t-il.

« Plus maintenant. Naruto m'a dit hier de t'annoncer que c'était fini entre vous. » lui annonça Gaara d'une voix neutre. Et Sasuke devait le lui accorder : il n'avait absolument pas l'air de jubiler. « Il voulait te le dire lui-même, mais ne se sent pas assez bien pour te faire face, donc m'a assigné la tâche. Il ne veut plus ni te voir ni t'entendre. C'est fini Uchiha. Tu as utilisé ta dernière chance. Je viendrai chercher ses affaires plus tard dans la semaine. »

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse protester, Gaara avait raccroché ses tentatives de le rappeler furent ignorées.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Naruto ne pouvait pas rompre. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années – putain, Naruto était celui qui l'avait poursuivi – Pourquoi abandonnerait-il maintenant ?

Gaara lui avait-il menti ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il hocha la tête avec détermination. L'homme aux cheveux rouges ne l'avait jamais apprécié, donc bien sûr qu'il lui mentait en disant que Naruto avait rompu avec lui. Le blond l'aimait toujours. Ils avaient eu une petit dispute, et alors ? Sasuke se ferait pardonner. Il irait voir Naruto et ils éclairciraient les choses.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

« Sasuke, je ne veux réellement plus ta voir. C'est terminé. »

Sasuke fixa la mince figure sans expression, entourée de gazes blanches dans son lit d'hôpital.

Ça n'avait pas été difficile de se faufiler à l'intérieur après les heures de visite. Le nom d'Uchiha était puissant, et les infirmières plus qu'heureuses de le laisser entrer. Il aurait été concerné par la facilité qu'il avait eu pour entrer, si ça ne l'avait pas arrangé.

Mais les choses ne se passaient pas comme elles l'auraient dû. Naruto devrait être en train de pleurer et de l'étreindre, lui disant combien il avait eu peur et qu'il l'aimait.

Et en effet, le blond pleurait mais il ne l'étreignait pas et ne lui disait certainement pas qu'il l'aimait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sasuke, sidéré.

« Sasuke, c'est terminé. Je suis fatigué d'attendre que tu retournes mes sentiments je suis fatigué d'être mis de côté en faveur de ton travail. » déclara doucement Naruto. Les yeux bleus étaient sombres, et le regardaient tristement. Sasuke décida qu'il n'aimait pas cette expression sur le visage de son amant. « J'ai vraiment tout fait pour que ça marche entre nous je croyais que la thérapie nous aiderait, mais le fait demeure tu aimes ton travail plus que tu ne m'aimes – si tu m'as même jamais aimé. » La fin de la phrase était amère.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » questionna le brun, attrapant une main bronzée en faisant attention aux différents fils connectés au corps de Naruto. « Tu es le plus important pour moi. Je peux te le prouver ! Je réduirai mes heures, pour que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble – »

« Pour combien de temps ? » demanda Naruto avec tristesse, retirant sa main. « Combien de temps seras-tu capable de tenir cette promesse avant de la briser ? Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Sasuke. Je pensais que t'aimer était suffisant, mais ça ne l'est pas. Je veux être heureux et je suis désolé, mais être avec toi ne me rend plus heureux. »

Sasuke eut l'impression d'être giflé.

« Mais… »

« Non, c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus te parler, je veux juste que tu sortes de ma vie. » Il déglutit avant de poursuivre. « Je suis désolé que ça doive se terminer ainsi, mais j'en ai assez. Gaara et Kiba passeront prendre mes affaires. »

« Je t'en prie Naruto, je peux changer » implora Sasuke, reprenant les mains du blond dans les siennes avec agitation. « Ne fais pas ça. Je peux te rendre heureux à nouveau, je le jure ! Donne-moi juste une dernière chance de te le prouver – tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets ! »

« Ta dernière chance était le week-end dernier, et tu l'as foutue en l'air. » Naruto soupira. « S'il te plaît, va t'en, maintenant. Pars. » Il libéra ses mains et détourna la tête.

Le brun le fixa un long moment avant de se lever avec lenteur et se diriger vers la porte. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça se finissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Il admettait avoir commis de graves erreurs, mais il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour les réparer. Il avait juste besoin d'une chance pour le prouver. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Naruto. Naruto était son amant, son soleil, la seule personne qui donnait du sens à sa vie. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever ça.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir, Naruto. « La voix de Sasuke était basse, mais assez forte pour que le blond l'entende.

« Sasuke, non. » le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Non, Naruto, je vais te prouver que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Je ne te laisse pas partir. » dit Sasuke avec détermination avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Il est trop tard pour ça », murmura Naruto et, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux relevés, il commença à pleurer des larmes silencieuses.

Il n'avait pas souhaité mettre fin à sa relation avec le brun, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il voulait se sentir désiré, aimé, comme s'il avait son importance en tant que personne. Et la seule manière par laquelle il pouvait obtenir cela était en rompant avec Sasuke et en l'oubliant.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait convaincre son cœur de cette décision…

* * *

« Comment est-ce que je lui montre que je l'aime, Kakashi ? »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux en entendant cette question. « Je croyais que vous aviez rompu ? » s'enquit-il prudemment.

Sasuke agita la main. « C'est un détail mineur que je peux facilement arranger. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'il est mien, que je l'aime, et que je ne le laisserai pas partir. »

« Etes-vous certain qu'il vous aime toujours ? » demanda calmement le thérapeute. « Si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous devriez le laissez s'en aller, le laisser être heureux – »

« Mais il n'est pas heureux ! Haruno et mon frère me l'ont dit ! Depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a deux mois, il n'a jamais semblé heureux ! Il va en cours, et les seules interactions sociales qu'il a sont avec ses élèves ! » s'exclama le brun. « Il ne sort pas avec ses amis, voire ne sort pas du tout. Personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour lui, parce que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ! Et il le sait très bien, mais est trop putain d'obstiné pour le reconnaître ! Je dois le lui montrer, donc donnez-moi un putain de conseil ! C'est votre foutu travail, non ?! »

Kakashi observa le jeune homme en face de lui durant un long moment. Soudain, il sourit d'un air satisfait et s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Je trouve incroyablement stupide de votre part qu'il ait fallut qu'il rompe avec vous pour que vous vous décidiez enfin à faire quelque chose, mais je suppose que seul compte le résultat. »

Sasuke grinça des dents.

« Très bien, je vais vous donner un conseil. » L'homme aux cheveux argent ricana e voyant combien son interlocuteur semblait à présent attentif. « Quelle est la seule chose symbolisant l'amour, et qui prouve clairement que vous appartenez l'un à l'autre ? »

« …Un cœur ? » suggéra Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcils.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, espèce d'idiot, une bague ! »

« Attendez, est-ce que vous me dites que je dois… » Sasuke le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Si vous l'aimez réellement, comme vous le clamez, alors vous n'aurez aucun problème à lier vos vies l'une à l'autre par le mariage. » Kakashi lui sourit gentiment.

« Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez juste un stupide pervers » marmonna le brun avant de se lever de son siège, et promptement sortir de la pièce.

Kakashi rit doucement et secoua le tête. Ah, les jeunes, de nos jours. Ils avaient toujours des réactions exagérées.

* * *

« Combien de pommes a-t-on quand on enlève trois à cette pile ? » demanda Naruto en souriant, attendant que quelqu'un lève la main pour répondre.

Il avait toujours – heureusement – guéri rapidement, et avait maintenant presque entièrement récupéré de son accident. Il prenait toujours des anti-douleurs, mais n'avait plus de plâtre ni de béquilles – ce qui était fantastique, à son avis. Ces trucs étaient des pièges mortels.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si difficile. » L'enseignant lança un sourire encourageant à ses élèves, bien que cela lui demande de gros efforts. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec _lui_, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui, et ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas non plus affaiblis comme il l'avait espéré. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte quand quelqu'un y frappa.

« QU'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? » murmura Naruto avant de continuer, à voix haute cette fois, « Essayez de répondre à la question pendant que je vais regarder dans le couloir. »

Quand il se retrouva face au visiteur, cependant, il se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là » siffla t-il, sa repsiration s'accélérant. « Tu n'es pas censé être ici. Je t'ai dit de garder tes distances ! »

« Et je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir. » La voix douce mais confiante le fit frissonner, et il se haït pour cela. Il ne devrait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit en face de lui.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles, tout de suite. » trancha le blond, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter les endroits que fréquentait Sasuke. Cette école était supposée être l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui.

« Non, je n'irai nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas fait ce que je suis venu faire ici. » déclara calmement Sasuke. Et avant que le Naruto n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le brun s'était agenouillé et avait pris dans sa main une petite boîte, à l'intérieur de laquelle une petite chose étincelait sous les rayons du soleil.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une… bague.

« Uzumaki Naruto, je sais que j'ai été un gros enfoiré l'année passée, et je sais que je ne te mérite absolument pas. » commença Sasuke. « Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée, que ce soit par ta beauté extérieure ou intérieure tu es comme un ange tombé du ciel, l'être le plus pur que je connais. Et après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, je sais que je ne mérite pas même un seul de tes regards. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être égoïste, et de te vouloir pour moi seul. Je veux te chérir, t'aimer, je veux te rendre heureux, je veux être celui qui te fais sourire et qui sera toujours là pour toi. Je veux une autre chance pour te prouver que j'ai changé. J'ai demandé un travail moins important pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras tant que ça me permettra de rester à tes côtés. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Naruto, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser, et ainsi de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de monde ? »

Naruto couvrit la bouche d'une main, mais un sanglot lui échappa tout de même. Il ne pouvait croire que c'était réel. Devant lui, le tout-puissant Sasuke, le Prince de Glace, était agenouillé à ses pieds, lui demandant de l'épouser. Ça devait être un rêve. D'une seconde à l'autre il se réveillerait seul dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Gaara et réaliserait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe.

« Naruto, je t'aime » murmura Sasuke en le regardant avec des yeux sincères, laissant le blond voir l'amour s'y trouvant. « Je t'en prie, reviens-moi. »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Naruto, et il tomba à genoux, étreignant de toutes ses forces Sasuke, embrassant son visage de toutes parts.

Le brun sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches dorées qui lui avaient tant manqué.

* * *

« Dieu, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'avait manqué » marmonna Sasuke quand ils entrèrent en trébuchant dans leur suite de lune de miel, pris dans leurs baisers. Il poussa Naruto contre la porte déjà refermée derrière eux, le soulevant par la taille. Le blond l'entoura de ses jambes, se pressant contre lui et les faisant tous deux gémir. « Je ne peux pas attendre de te faire l'amour, de t'emplir, de sentir ton corps contre le mien » grogna t-il en parsemant le cou de son mari de petites morsures, le faisant haleter.

« Putain espèce de bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? » siffla Naruto en arrachant rapidement l'offensive chemise que portait Sasuke.

Le brun sourit voracement, et en un rapide mouvement jeta le blond sur l'immense lit, grimpant immédiatement sur lui.

« Hm, Monsieur Uchiha, vous êtes bien trop habillé » souffla Sasuke à Naruto, qui frissonna et se tortilla avec impatience.

« J'aime la manière donc ça sonne à l'oreille. » le blond sourit joyeusement, rougissant quand Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

« Hm, j'aime aussi. » Le brun sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu es tout à moi à présent, Naruto, et je ne prévois pas de te laisser un jour partir. »

« J'y compte bien » chuchota Naruto, et ils décidèrent ensuite rapidement de se taire et de laisser leurs corps parler pour eux.

Vêtements furent rapidement jetés au sol, de brûlants baisers échangés, des corps à nouveau explorés après plus d'un an sans aucune intimité amoureuse.

« Tu es toujours aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs » murmura le brun en écartant les jambes de Naruto et se plaçant entre elles.

Le susnommé rougit violemment, mais avant qu'il ne puisse proprement répondre, il fut entouré d'une chaleur humide et son esprit devint délicieusement vide. Perdu comme il l'était dans me plaisir que lui procurait son mari, il ne remarqua même pas le premier doigt le pénétrant et commençant à la préparer.

Le second le fit cependant tressaillir quand il en sentit la brûlure, et Sasuke leva la tête pour le regarder e guise d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je vais essayer d'être aussi doux que possible. » promit-il.

« C'est bon. » Naruto sourit faiblement et tenta de se relaxer. C'était étrange de se faire préparer après autant de temps, mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur rythme.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun se souleva pour l'embrasser, maintenant fermement ses hanches. « Tu es prêt ? » murmura t-il contre les lèvres rouges du blond.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Sasuke, entourant son cou de ses bras. « Oui. »

C'était douloureux et inconfortable. Il avait oublié combien Sasuke était imposant, et quand ce dernier s'enfonça, il dut se contraindre à se relaxer, se laisser simplement aller. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mais Sasuke commença un lent, doux rythme. La transpiration de leurs corps rendait leurs mouvements plus aisés, et Naruto se retrouva rapidement haletant, gémissant quand le brun glissa sa main entre eux.

« Je vais bientôt, je vais… » geignit Naruto.

« Vas-y. » haleta Sasuke dans son oreille. L'instant suivant, Naruto jouit, arquant son dos, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes sous l'afflux d'un plaisir le submergeant, traversant son corps comme un éclair. Il réalisa à peine que Sasuke l'avait promptement suivi avec un grognement sourd.

Lentement, son mari se retira, s'affalant à ses côtés et le prenant dans ses bras.

« Dieu, c'était incroyable. » Murmura le blond, comme étourdi, avant de jeter un bras et une jambe sur Sasuke, se rapprochant de lui.

« Naruto ? »

« Hm ? » marmonna Naruto, s'abandonnant déjà au sommeil.

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux bleus se rouvrirent brusquement, un immense sourire apparaissant sur son visage. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Oui, il fallait connaître Sasuke comme Naruto le connaissait pour comprendre les exactes raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait.

Au final, tous ces problèmes en avaient valu la peine. Il était maintenant marié à l'amour de sa vie, et il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

* * *

_Bon. Je sais que je devrais me relire. J'ai même promis que je le ferai. Mais... Nope, nope, nope, pas possible, là. Donc bref. Chers lecteurs, avez-vous aimé ? J'avoue ne pas être une fan du SasuNaru moi-même, puisque Gaara et Kakashi vont vachement mieux avec Naruto. Enfin ça dépend. Bref. _

_Reviews ?_


End file.
